The present invention relates to a clip for use in retaining an article in suspended position therefrom.
Garment retaining clips for use on hangers are well known in the art, and traditionally have included pivotally mounted jaw members having a spring element located therebetween, the jaw members being moved to an open position by depression thereof against the action of the spring. Such clips were objectionable for several reasons, one of which was that the manipulation of both hands to locate a garment between the jaws of the clip was required, and this was difficult to achieve since it was necessary to use one hand to hold the jaws of the clips in an open position.
Prior to the instant invention some efforts have been made to incorporate a hanger clip that included a movable spring that was designed to force jaw members of the clip into engaging relation with the garment. Although at least one of such hanger clips has found some favor in the trade, it was not usable in all instances since it was formed as an integral part of a hanger construction and was not mounted on a separable hanger formed as part of a display rack. Other efforts have also been made to utilize spring elements in connection with jaw members of a clip, but these prior known devices were somewhat awkward, bulky and complicated in structure and were found to be prohibitive in cost in the manufacture thereof.